The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing porous, plastic, shaped objects from high molecular weight moldable polymers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an injection-molding type apparatus adapted to receive and shape powdered polymeric materials into porous plastic shaped articles, and to a method for producing porous shaped articles from polymeric materials. Illustrative articles formed of porous plastic bodies produced in accordance with the present invention find particular, but not necessarily exclusive, utility as filters and filter media. One such use is as a filter body for the treatment of water, particularly in conjunction with activated charcoal and like materials, to remove solids and other impurities which create undesirable tastes, odors and colors in drinking water. See, for example, the filter structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,092, filed July 11, 1977, by Thomas Grimm, et al. for "Portable Water Filter". Another illustrative use of such articles is for cigarette filters and similar filters for tobacco smoke. These filters may be readily formed of the shape and uniform porosity needed in filter tipped cigarettes or in filter inserts for cigarette holders. A wide variety of other uses and adaptions of the porous plastic shaped objects is possible, including filters for gases, oils, fuels, blood and plasma, aquarium and pool water, as well as for a wide variety of other industrial, commercial and household applications.